Der erste Cardassianer
by Eleana
Summary: Eine junge Counselor bittet den Cardassianischen Schneider um einen ungewöhnlichen Gefallen, den er ihr aber nur zu gerne gewährt... Komplett!
1. Default Chapter

Der erste Cardassianer  
Disclaimer: Garak, Deep Space Nine und alle seine Bewohner sind Eigentum der Paramount. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen, um ein wenig Spaß mit ihnen zu haben. Sollte Paramount Verwendung für Lenia Pron Telh und meine Phantasien haben (was ich aber nicht annehme...), darf sie diese natürlich im Gegenzug gerne ebenfalls entleihen...J  
  
Rating: R  
  
Historische Anmerkung: Diese Kurzgeschichte spielt am Anfang von DS9, irgendwann während der ersten zwei Staffeln, jedoch noch vor „the wire/das Implantat".  
  
  
Das Türsignal hatte ihn in den Verkaufsraum gerufen.  
Garak sah eine schlanke, zierliche Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und scheinbar interessiert einige seiner Ausstellungsstücke betrachtete. Sie befühlte mit der linken Hand sogar eingehend die Qualität des Stoffes.   
Ihr Haar war fast so schwarz wie sein eigenes und er vermutete, daß es ziemlich lang sein mußte, obwohl er es nicht genau sehen konnte, da es im Nacken zu einer festen Steckfrisur zusammengefaßt war.  
Sie trug eine Uniform der Sternenflotte mit blauen Schulterpartien.  
Also eine Ärztin. Oder eine Wissenschaftlerin.  
Als sie seinen Schritt hinter sich hörte, wandte sie sich um und Garak mußte sich eingestehen, daß er von ihren dunkelvioletten Augen vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert war.  
Eine solche Farbe hatte er bei Menschen noch nie gesehen, woraus er schloß, daß sie einer anderen Spezies angehören mußte. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann:  
  
„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Officer. Was hat Sie in mein bescheidenes Geschäft geführt? Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein? Eine neue Galauniform? Freizeitbekleidung? Etwas Festliches?"  
  
„Mr. Elim Garak?" er bemerkte, wie sie die Hände, mit den Handflächen nach oben, leicht in seine Richtung ausstreckte. Eine überaus anmutige Geste, wie er fand, obgleich er ihren Sinn nicht verstand. Ein solcher Gruß war ihm jedenfalls nicht bekannt.  
  
„Oh, bitte schlicht und einfach Garak, Lieutenant..." jetzt hatte er auch die Pins an ihrem Kragen bemerkt.  
Obwohl sie ihn ansah, schien ihm ihr Blick seltsam. Sie fokussierte ihn nicht. Vielmehr verfehlten ihn alle ihre Blicke knapp.  
  
„Verzeihen Sie. Mein Name ist Lt. Lenia Pron Telh. Ich bin Junior-Counselor auf der USS-Galen." Er fand sie ausgesucht höflich, ließ sich allerdings nichts von seiner Freude darüber anmerken.  
  
„Das Forschungsschiff, das heute angedockt hat?"  
  
„Dr. Bashir hatte Recht, Sie sind außergewöhnlich gut informiert." Sie hatte sich offenbar nach ihm erkundigt - Äußerst interessant, fand er...  
  
„Nun ja... wie man es nimmt." Garak erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln, „Momentan habe ich nämlich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, womit ich Ihnen dienen könnte. Sie scheinen offensichtlich nicht hier zu sein, um sich ein neues Kleid zu kaufen..."  
Ihr ebenmäßiges, sehr helles Gesicht verzog keine Miene.  
  
„Nein, das bin ich in der Tat nicht..."  
  
„Wäre es dann zu viel verlangt, wenn Sie mir verraten würden, was Sie zu mir geführt hat?"  
Jetzt lächelte sie doch und er fand, es stand ihr nicht schlecht.  
  
„Ich werde es Ihnen heute während eines gemeinsamen Mittagessens erklären, wenn Sie einverstanden sind."  
Es gefiel Garak gar nicht, daß sie so selbstverständlich über seine Zeit verfügte, aber ihm fiel keine plausible Erklärung ein, warum er sich das Vergnügen versagen sollte, mit so einer attraktiven Begleitung zu Mittag zu essen. Daß sie sich so geheimnisvoll gab, erhöhte - auch das mußte er sich eingestehen - den Reiz, den sie ohne Zweifel auf ihn ausübte.  
Garak deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.  
  
„Es wäre mir ein wirkliches Vergnügen, Sie in das beste Restaurant auf der Promenade zu führen. Wenn Sie mir noch Ihre Quartiernummer verraten, dann werde ich Sie zur Mittagszeit dort abholen."  
  
„Ich habe kein Quartier bezogen, die Galen wird schon bald wieder ablegen. Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein."  
  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Lt.Telh" Der leicht sarkastische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, aber er entlockte der geheimnisvollen Besucherin keine emotionale Reaktion. Sie neigte nur leicht den Kopf und ohne einen weiteren Gruß verließ sie Garaks Geschäft.  
Der cardassianische Schneider blieb sprachlos zurück.   
Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging sich zu seinem Computerterminal – Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er bis zu seinem Rendezvous nicht noch die eine oder andere Information über diese merkwürdige Junior-Counselor herausbekommen würde...  
  
* * * 


	2. 2

„Wirklich mein lieber Garak, das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann..." Dr. Julian Bashirs Jungengesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er die volle Wahrheit sagte. Garak bedankte sich höflich und schnitt mit seiner Verabschiedung jede weitere Frage ab, die der junge Arzt noch stellen wollte.  
Der Bildschirm des Interkoms wurde dunkel und Garak machte sich noch ein paar geistige Notizen.  
Doch schlauer war er nicht geworden... Zuerst hatte er die Logbücher der USS-Galen - einem mittelgroßen Forschungsschiff, ohne besonders bemerkenswerte Aufträge in der letzten Zeit - durchforstet und dort alles wissenswerte über Lt. Lenia Pron Telh zusammengetragen.   
  
Viel war es nicht gewesen.  
Humanoid, von einem kleinen Planeten namens Tangrim, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse, während der vierjährigen Ausbildung an der medizinisch/psychologischen Fakultät der Akademie, danach eine vorbildliche Karriere in der Sternenflotte – kurz gesagt, kein Hinweis darauf, daß sie ihm eine Falle stellen wollte. Im medizinischen Dossier hatte Garak schließlich doch noch etwas gefunden, das ihn veranlaßt hatte, sich mit Julian in Verbindung zu setzen, da er in medizinischen Dingen, besonders in Xenobiologie, nicht sonderlich beschlagen war.  
Dr. Bashir hatte sich die Fragen des Cardassianers geduldig angehört und versucht, sie so gut es ging zu beantworten. Doch da er selbst mit dem im Dossier beschriebenen Phänomen nicht sonderlich vertraut war, waren es auch nicht mehr als Vermutungen , die er dem Schneider hatte anbieten können.  
Garak entschied, daß er es wagen konnte, unbewaffnet zu seiner Verabredung zu gehen und nahm sich vor, so viel es ging über die geheimnisvolle Frau herauszufinden.  
  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, öffnete sich in diesem Moment ein weiteres Mal die Tür zu seinem Geschäft und sie trat ein.   
Ihr schwarzes Haar wurde von einer glänzenden Spange im Nacken gehalten und Garak sah, daß er richtig vermutet hatte: Ihr Haar reichte bis weit über den Rücken, wo es in weichen Locken leicht hin und her schwang.  
  
Das Kleid paßte perfekt zu ihrer Augenfarbe und war geschmackvoll der Tageszeit und dem Anlaß angepaßt. Auf hohen Absätzen schritt sie anmutig die wenigen Stufen hinab, wobei der fließende Stoff um ihre Beine schmeichelte. Sie schien eine Frau zu sein, die sich der Reize ihres Körpers voll bewußt war, ohne diese jedoch unbedacht, oder gar verschwenderisch einzusetzen.  
  
„Da bin ich, Mr. Garak..." sagte sie zur Begrüßung und er beeilte sich, um seinen Schreibtisch und auf sie zu zu gehen.  
  
„Ich muß sagen, Sie haben einen wahrhaft umwerfenden Geschmack! Dieses Kleid scheint absolut für Sie gemacht!" das Kompliment kam mit der ihm eigenen Selbstsicherheit, die er auch in den verwirrendsten Momenten fast nie verlor, über die Lippen und sie lächelte geschmeichelt.  
  
„Oh, vielen Dank. Es ist tatsächlich nur für mich angefertigt worden."  
  
„Sicher von einem Meister seines Faches..."  
  
„Nun, wenn Sie es so sehen wollen... Meine Mutter hat es für mich geschneidert, als ich die Heimatwelt verlassen habe."  
Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sie erneut eine etwas merkwürdige Geste mit ihren Händen ausführte, die er nicht einordnen konnte, nahm sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm auf die Promenade führen.  
  
„Apropos Heimatwelt..." nahm er den Faden wieder auf, nachdem sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren,   
  
„Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann stammen Sie von Tangrim. Eine Welt, von der ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht viel weiß."  
  
„Dr. Bashir sagte schon, daß Sie ein ungewöhnlich gut informierter Schneider sind..."  
  
„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage..."  
  
„Sie haben gar keine Frage gestellt..."  
Garak ärgerte sich ein bißchen, daß sie ihn so aus der Fassung brachte und nahm sich vor, ein wenig mehr Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Als ob nichts geschehen wäre, wechselte er das Thema:  
  
„Mögen Sie bajoranische Küche?"  
  
„Warum nicht? Auf Starfleetschiffen ist man sowieso nur Replikatorkost gewöhnt. Wir Tangrimi bereiten normalerweise alles selbst zu. Das war eine große Umstellung für mich."  
Er hatte sie inzwischen zu einem der besseren bajoranischen Restaurants geführt und sie steuerte auf einen ruhigen Tisch weit im inneren der Räumlichkeiten zu.  
Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sie überließ ihm die Auswahl der Getränke und des Essens.  
Garak orderte fürs Erste einen leichten Frühlingswein und einige Vorspeisen bei dem grimmig dreinblickenden Bajoraner, der alles andere als begeistert zu sein schien, einen Cardassianer bedienen zu müssen. Garak hoffte, daß seine Begleiterin nichts von den kaum versteckten Gefühlen des Bajoraners mitbekommen hatte.  
Sie ging auch nicht darauf ein, sondern hob ihr Glas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Sie schien ein Faible für Spannung zu haben, denn sie sagte noch immer nichts.  
Garak biß sich auf die Zunge. Wenn sie erwartete, daß er seiner Neugier nachgab, dann lag sie falsch. Er konnte warten...  
Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Schließlich begann sie mit ihrer angenehmen Stimme zu sprechen:  
  
„Ich denke, ich sollte Ihnen jetzt endlich sagen, was mich zu Ihnen geführt hat."  
  
„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, meine Liebe..." entgegnete Garak galant.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, Julian hat Sie inzwischen über eine physiologische Eigenheit der Tangrimi unterrichtet. Er erwähnte, daß Sie sich kennen..."  
  
„Nun, ich bin kein Mediziner und das, was mein junger Freund mir versuchte zu erklären, ist mir nicht unbedingt klarer geworden. Er sprach von für Humanoiden überdurchschnittlichen sensorischen Fähigkeiten, die direkt mit den visuellen Nervenbahnen gekoppelt sind..."   
  
„Tangrimi sind nach normalen humanoiden Maßstäben blind, Garak..."  
Das war also der Grund, warum sie ihn zwar ansah, aber anscheinend nicht wahrnahm.  
  
„Aber wieso tragen Sie dann keine optischen Implantate, oder einen VISOR, oder was auch immer die Sternenflotte für solche Fälle bereit hält?" wollte er wissen.  
  
„Das will ich Ihnen erklären. Ich sagte, nach normalen humanoiden Maßstäben. Das bedeutet, daß ich auf meine eigene Art schon sehen kann, nur ist es nicht dieselbe Weise, wie Sie, oder die Bajoraner, oder Trill, oder Menschen... ich denke, Sie verstehen, was ich meine..."  
  
„Nicht wirklich..."  
Sie lächelte und Garak fragte sich, wieso die Natur solch wunderbare Augen schuf, wenn sie doch anscheinend nicht zum Sehen gedacht waren.  
  
„Sehen Sie sich meine Handflächen an!" forderte sie ihn auf und legte ihre Hände vor ihm auf den Tisch, so daß er in der Mitte die Male erkennen konnte. Sie hatten eine ähnlich violette Farbe, wie ihre Augen, nur so matt, daß er sie vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte und einen ungefähren Durchmesser von drei terranischen Zentimetern. Es sah im ersten Augenblick wie ein unbewegliches Implantat aus, aber er konnte erkennen, daß es anscheinend zu ihrem Körper gehörte und auch die Bewegungsfähigkeit ihrer Hände nicht einschränkte.  
  
„Was ist das?" fragte er.  
  
„Man könnte sagen, meine Augen, aber das beschreibt es nur unzureichend. Wir Tangrimi werden tatsächlich im herkömmlichen Sinne blind geboren. Doch je älter wir werden, desto mehr erweitern wir unseren Horizont. Allerdings ist das um ein Vielfaches mühsamer, als bei Individuen, die von Geburt an sehen können."  
  
„Und was meinte Julian mit überdurchschnittlich sensorischen Fähigkeiten?".  
  
„Das will ich Ihnen erklären: Wir begreifen unsere Umwelt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was ich nicht hiermit gesehen habe," sie hob noch einmal ihr Handflächen, „bleibt meinen Augen verborgen."  
  
„Aber wie können Sie sich dann hier auf der Station zurechtfinden?"  
  
„Ich habe einen speziellen Plan der Station, der mir alles ersichtlich macht. Gegenstände, Schiffskonsolen, Steuerelemente... das alles ist nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase kein Problem für mich. So einfach geht es aber leider nicht mit allen Dingen des Lebens..."  
  
„Als da wären..."  
Sie zögerte merklich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des wirklich köstlichen Weines.  
  
„Garak, ich möchte Ihnen auf keinen Fall zu nahe treten..."  
  
„Oh, meine Liebe, das tun Sie ganz bestimmt nicht, aber ich erkenne dankbar Ihre Besorgnis um mich an. Seien Sie versichert, daß ich schon gespannt darauf brenne, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann..."  
  
„Also gut. Garak, Sie sind der erste Cardassianer, dem ich begegne."  
  
„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen, denn mein Volk hält normalerweise nicht sehr viel vom Umgang mit anderen Spezies."  
  
„Nun..." fuhr sie fort, „... und weil ich noch nie einem Cardassianer begegnet bin... nehme ich Sie und natürlich auch andere Cardassianer als solche gar nicht wahr..."  
Jetzt war er doch überrascht.  
  
„Sie meinen, Sie können mich nicht sehen?"   
  
„Ich sehe Ihre Gestalt, aber mir ist unmöglich, etwas Genaues zu erkennen. Es ist wie eine Art Schleier, der über Ihnen liegt." Garak wußte nicht, was er zu dieser Eröffnung sagen sollte. Nach einem Moment sprach sie weiter: „Für meine Arbeit in der Sternenflotte ist es nun aber wichtig, daß ich auch visuellen Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Möglicherweise werde ich nie mit Cardassianern zu tun haben, aber ich will auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Jeder Tangrimi ist für seine senso-visuelle Weiterbildung selbst verantwortlich..."  
  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Müssen Sie mich scannen, oder so etwas ähnliches?" Garak hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
  
„Sie werden mir also helfen?" er sah ihr an, daß sie erfreut war.  
  
„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, vielleicht erklären Sie mir einmal genauer, was ich tun muß..."  
  
„Eigentlich nichts. Aber ich verstehe, daß es für viele Personen schwierig ist, sich von einer quasi Fremden berühren zu lassen. Es ist im Grunde eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, aber ich bitte Sie trotzdem, darüber nachzudenken."  
Er starrte sie an.  
Einen Augenblick argwöhnte er, daß dies eine besonders exotische Art und Weise war, um ihn zu verführen, doch diese Möglichkeit verwarf er umgehend wieder. Warum sollte sich eine so schöne Frau eine solche Mühe machen, um einen Gefährten zu finden? Und schließlich schien sie ihn wirklich nicht sehen zu können.   
  
„Wie... persönlich ist denn diese Angelegenheit nun genau?" fragte er.   
  
„Also, es tut nicht weh, falls Sie in dieser Richtung Bedenken haben..."   
Er lächelte schmal, was sie aber natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Oh, ich denke, Schmerzen sind nicht der springende Punkt. Ich wüßte nur gerne, worauf ich mich da gerade einlasse."  
  
„Nun, ich werde mich in einen besonderen Konzentrationszustand versetzen, wobei die sensorischen Fähigkeiten meiner Hände sich vervielfachen. Dann werde ich Ihr Gesicht berühren und so lernt mein Gehirn, wie Sie aussehen, woraus ich dann bei späteren Begegnungen mit Angehörigen Ihrer Spezies auch deren Physiognomie erkennen kann."  
Garak überlegte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Er war inzwischen wirklich neugierig geworden und so wie er die Sache sah, barg das Unterfangen keinerlei Sicherhehitsrisiko für ihn oder Cardassia.  
  
„Gut, Lt. Telh. Dann lassen Sie uns beginnen!" Garak sah keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht sofort hinter sich bringen sollten...  
Sie lachte leise.  
  
„Oh nein, wir können das nicht gleich hier erledigen. Ich hoffe, es stellt kein Hindernis dar, daß das gesamte Ritual mindestens zwei Stunden in Anspruch nehmen wird? Außerdem brauche ich wirklich absolute Ruhe, damit es funktionieren kann."  
  
„Also, wenn das so ist... Sie wissen sicher selbst am Besten, welche Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein müssen. Ich werde zur Stelle sein, wann und wo Sie mich brauchen."  
Jetzt schien allerdings sie ein wenig unsicher zu werden. Mit beiden Händen umfaßte sie ihr Glas und drehte es zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern hin und her. Mit geneigtem Kopf saß sie da und konnte sich nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen.  
Schließlich konnte der Cardassianer nicht länger warten. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und legte ihr den Zeigefinger unters Kinn, so daß sie wieder aufblicken mußte, obwohl sie ihn natürlich nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Also, ich möchte nicht, daß Sie mich jetzt merkwürdig finden. Normalerweise würde ich Sie in mein Büro bitten, aber Sie verstehen sicher, wenn das nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich ist. Ich habe mich informiert, aber ich bekomme für Sie leider keine Zugangsberechtigung für die Galen. Solange es zwischen Cardassia und der Föderation keine Verträge, oder wenigstens Vereinbarungen gibt, darf ich Sie nicht an Bord bringen. Wäre... wäre es sehr vermessen, wenn ich Sie bitten würde..." sie gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck, „...mich zu sich einzuladen? Ich weiß, daß Cardassianer eigentlich sehr... sehr privat sind, aber ich weiß leider keine andere Lösung."  
  
„Das ist alles? Ich bitte Sie... Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, Sie bei mir zu Gast zu haben. Das braucht Ihnen nun wirklich nicht unangenehm zu sein." Einen Augenblick fragte er sich noch, ob es vielleicht doch etwas unbedacht gewesen war, ihrem Ansinnen sofort nachzugeben, aber dann schob er alle Bedenken zur Seite. Er würde eben auf der Hut sein!  
Sie lächelte erleichtert, daß er ihr Frage nicht persönlich genommen hatte.  
  
„Dann heißt das also, Sie sind noch immer einverstanden?"  
  
„Aber natürlich! Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend gegen 2100 in meinem Quartier. Es befindet sich auf der Ebene H3 des Habitatringes. Nummer 901. Werden Sie das finden?"  
  
„Darum machen Sie sich nur keine Sorgen. Ich sagte doch, daß ich einen Lageplan der Station besitze."  
  
„Gut, meine Liebe, dann wäre das also abgemacht. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, daß wir uns endlich um unser Hauptgericht kümmern, was meinen Sie?"  
Es erschien ihm angebracht, das Thema zu wechseln und sie ging ohne weiter über die getroffene Verabredung zu sprechen, darauf ein. Er bestellte und während sie schließlich die Hasperatpastete aßen, sprachen sie nicht mehr viel, ohne, daß Langeweile, oder Befangenheit aufkamen.   
Er empfand ihre Gesellschaft jedenfalls als äußerst angenehm.  
Nachdem sie letztendlich auch noch das Dessert verzehrt hatten, erhob sie sich und mit einer höflichen Entschuldigung verließ sie das Restaurant. Sein Angebot, sie zur Luftschleuse zu begleiten, hatte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt und so blieb dem Cardassianer nichts anderes übrig, als zu seinem Geschäft zurück zu gehen.  
Die Zeit verging an diesem Nachmittag ungewöhnlich langsam, wie er fand...  
  
* * * 


	3. 3

Es war wenige Sekunden nach 2100, als der Türmelder ging.  
  
„Kommen Sie herein!" Garaks zur Schau getragene gute Laune, konnte kaum verdecken, daß er recht nervös war. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt, auf was er sich da nur eingelassen hatte, denn die ganze Geschichte hörte sich doch ziemlich merkwürdig an. Aber sein Stolz verbat ihm, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.   
Wohl um sich selbst zu beruhigen, hatte er sich Zugriff auf verschiedenen Föderationsdateien verschafft (er verfügte über etliche Codes, die ihm quasi jede Datenbank der Station öffnete, aber das war eines von Garaks vielen wohlgehüteten Geheimnissen) und hatte alles über Tangrim nachgelesen, dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt – Die Tangrimi kamen blind auf die Welt und mußten sich im Laufe ihres Lebens ihre Umwelt durch sensorischen Kontakt erschließen.   
Er fand es beachtlich, daß Sie trotz dieses Handicaps die anspruchsvolle Ausbildung an der Sternenflottenakademie hatte meistern können.  
Sie trug inzwischen wieder ihre Uniform, wahrscheinlich, um dem Treffen wenigstens noch einen letzten Anschein von Professionalität zu geben.   
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Garak?" wollte sie wissen und er zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte inzwischen die Hände wieder in der bekannten Geste ausgestreckt und schien sich in seinem Quartier auf ihre eigene Weise umzusehen.  
Sie wandte sich ihm direkt zu und ihm wurde klar, daß sie auf eine verbale Antwort wartete.  
  
„Mir geht es gut, meine Liebe, wirklich! Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?"  
Zielsicher schritt sie auf sein Sofa zu und setzte sich.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihren Entschluß noch nicht bereut?"  
  
„Aber nein, warum sollte ich? Außerdem pflege ich meine Versprechen zu halten."  
  
„Das freut mich. Und ich möchte, daß Sie wissen, daß ich Ihnen sehr dankbar bin..."  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich bin inzwischen schon sehr neugierig, was da auf mich zukommt."  
Sie lächelte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal alles genau besprechen, was meinen Sie?" sie zögerte fast unmerklich, aber Garak hatte es dennoch realisiert.  
Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Über die Schulter sagte er:  
  
„Dann werde ich uns zuerst einmal einen guten Tropfen besorgen... Haben Sie schon einmal Kanaar getrunken?"  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber ich würde ihn wirklich gerne probieren."  
Er förderte eine schlanke Flasche, mit einem in sich verdrehten Hals zutage, in der sich eine dunkle Flüssigkeit befand. Aus einem in die Wand eingelassenen Regal nahm er noch zwei Gläser und kam dann wieder zurück zum Sofa. Er füllte die Gläser und reichte ihr eines. Vorsichtig führte sie das schwere, quadratische Trinkgefäß zum Mund und nippte daran, nicht ohne vorher den intensiven Duft, den das cardassianische Getränk ausströmte, in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
„Nehmen Sie sich in Acht! Kanaar ist ziemlich stark."  
  
„Ich werde daran denken."  
Mit seinem Glas in der Hand lehnte sich der Cardassianer zurück und betrachtete seine ungewöhnliche Besucherin. Sie schien völlig entspannt zu sein, wie so da saß und an ihrem Kanaar nippte.  
  
„Sie wollten mir noch etwas sagen..." begann der Cardassianer schließlich wieder mit betont freundlicher Stimme.  
  
„Oh ja, natürlich... Also, ich sagte Ihnen ja schon heute Mittag, wie das Ritual in etwa ablaufen wird... Der tranceartige Konzentrationszustand, Sie erinnern sich..."  
  
„Ja sicher. Und weiter?"  
  
„Nun... also, ich habe Ihnen einige Details bisher vorenthalten, aber ich bin der Meinung, Sie sollten alles wissen, um sich gegebenenfalls noch einmal neu entscheiden zu können..."  
Was sollte er davon halten? Was kam jetzt? Was konnte es sein, daß Sie es ihm bisher verschwiegen hatte? Da sie sein Gesicht sowieso nicht sehen konnte, bemühte er sich, all seine Mißbilligung für ihr Verhalten in seine Stimme zu legen. Ihm fiel auf, wie kompliziert der Umgang mit einer blinden Person war, die ihre Sehkraft nicht durch ein technisches Hilfsmittel ersetzte. Er sagte:  
  
„Sie überraschen mich, meine Liebe! Ich dachte, Sie wären so erpicht darauf, daß ich Ihnen helfe – und jetzt muß ich erfahren, daß Sie mir absichtlich Informationen vorenthalten haben..."  
Sie senkte den Kopf und erweckte auch sonst den Eindruck, als wäre sie wirklich zerknirscht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid... Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, Ihnen sofort alles zu sagen. Verstehen Sie, es ist nichts schlimmes, aber es ist recht... sagen wir... pikant!"  
  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
  
„Verstehen Sie denn nicht... wir werden in Kürze in einen wirklich engen Kontakt treten. Und es kommt vor... also... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll..." sie stockte.  
  
„Also bitte Lt. Telh! Nun zieren Sie sich doch nicht so... Was wollen Sie mir sagen?" langsam war er drauf und dran, die Geduld zu verlieren und er überlegte, ob er das ganze Unternehmen einfach absagen sollte.  
Sie holte einmal tief Atem.  
  
„Gut! Es kommt vor, daß eine Person, die von einem Tangrimi während des Rituals berührt wird... also... es kann sein, daß Sie hinterher scheinbare Erinnerungen an ein sexuelles Erlebnis haben werden... Welches natürlich niemals stattgefunden hat...", beeilte sie sich zu versichern und sprach weiter: „... denn das wäre schließlich eine schlimme Form des Mißbrauchs und läge nicht im Sinne des Rituals."  
Jetzt war er doch sprachlos.  
  
„Ist es sicher, daß so etwas geschehen wird?"  
  
„Es geschieht in etwa 60% aller Fälle. Sie müssen wissen, daß mein Volk latent telepathisch veranlagt ist. Wenn wir nun in Kontakt mit jemandem treten, dann kann das bewirken, daß unbewußt vorhandene Phantasien zutage treten und auf uns projiziert werden. Das äußert sich dann möglicherweise derart, daß während des Kontaktes Visionen von... nennen wir es erotischen Begegnungen auftreten. Es kommt darauf an, wie sensibel die Person ist, die von dem oder der Tangrimi berührt wird." Bittend sah sie ihn an. „Werden Sie es trotzdem tun?"  
  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht... Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie denken, ich würde mich auf dieses Erlebnis stürzen, nachdem ich diese pikanten Details erfahren habe... Andererseits habe ich es Ihnen schließlich versprochen." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Natürlich nur im Geiste der guten Beziehungen Cardassias zur Föderation – auch wenn ich nur ein unwürdiger Repräsentant meines Volkes bin..."   
Er verschwieg, daß sich in seinem Gesicht einige besonders sensible Bereiche befanden und er daher ziemlich sicher war, daß er zu den von ihr erwähnten 60% gehören würde, für die dieses Tangrimiritual ein Erlebnis der besonderen Art werden würde.   
Er war zwar von ihrer Eröffnung überrascht gewesen, aber er konnte auch ein Mann erstaunlich schneller Entschlüsse sein...  
Natürlich ahnte sein Gegenüber nichts von den Gedankengängen des Cardassianers. Sie schien es sogar kaum glauben zu können, daß er es sich trotz der neuen Situation nicht anders überlegt hatte. Und mit dem Grinsen, das sie in seiner Stimme hören konnte, wußte sie auch nicht so recht etwas anzufangen...  
  
„Dann sind Sie bereit?"  
  
„Aber natürlich. Lassen Sie uns beginnen!"  
Sie nickte erleichtert.  
  
„Wo möchten Sie das Ritual begehen?" fragte sie und ein wenig ratlos blickte der Cardassianer sich in seinem Quartier um.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Hier auf dem Sofa? Ich weiß ja nicht, was gleich passieren wird."  
Sie zögerte mit der Antwort.  
  
„Wie Sie möchten, Mr. Garak. Sie sollten es sich nur so bequem wie möglich machen. Ich habe allerdings die Erfahrung gemacht, daß viele Personen es angenehm finden, sich der Behandlung im Liegen zu unterziehen. Und ich muß natürlich einen bequemen Zugang zu Ihrem Gesicht haben."  
  
„Dann fällt das Sofa weg." Er warf seinem Gast einen forschenden Blick zu, aber sie blickte nur erwartungsvoll in seine Richtung. „Ich glaube, dann bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit..." er lachte verhalten. „Normalerweise lade ich junge Damen natürlich nicht schon beim ersten Rendezvous in mein Schlafzimmer ein, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen erscheint mir das als die einzige praktikable Möglichkeit – wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, heißt das..."  
  
„Oh nein, Mr. Garak." Beeilte sie sich, zu versichern; „Wenn es Ihnen nicht unangenehm ist, nach Allem, was ich Ihnen gerade offenbart habe... Sie sollen schließlich keinen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommen... "  
  
„Ich bitte Sie... Ich würde nie auf eine solche Weise an Sie denken... Auch wenn Sie mir die interessanten Details so lange vorenthalten haben..." gutmütiger Spott war in seiner Stimme und sie lachte leise.  
Dann standen sie auf und er führte sie in den Nebenraum, in dem es auch nach Anschalten des Lichtes noch recht dunkel blieb. Hinter einem breiten Bett cardassianischen Ursprungs glommen einige geometrisch angeordnete, in die Wand eingelassene Lampen in dezenten Farben und beleuchteten einen ansonsten eher sparsam eingerichteten Raum. Sie orientierte sich auf die schon bekannte Art und Weise - bei unbelebten Gegenständen schien sie keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu haben.  
  
„Was kann ich tun?" fragte er, doch sie deutete nur wortlos auf das Bett. Dorthin zog er sich dann auch zurück und beobachtete still weiter, was sie tat.  
  
„Computer: Lichtintensität um 50% reduzieren!" Hätte es Garak nicht besser gewußt, dann hätte er schwören können, daß sie doch drauf und dran war, ihn zu verführen...  
Doch er war sich inzwischen sicher, daß sie keinerlei Gedanken dieser Art hegte und einen Moment bedauerte er dies sogar. Das Geheimnis, das diese Frau umgab, gepaart mit ihrer aparten, zerbrechlichen Schönheit übte einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Reiz auf ihn aus. Doch der Cardassianer verscheuchte diese Gedanken sofort wieder – so etwas würde nur die Konzentration stören!  
Aber er mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie ihn mit ihrem überraschenden Geständnis ein wenig überrumpelt hatte – aber es war eine höchst positive, wenn nicht gar erregende Eröffnung gewesen.  
Solcherart Zerstreuung gab es für einen cardassianischen Exilanten auf einer bajoranischen Raumstation viel zu selten und diese Junior-Counselor war in der Tat ein überaus angenehmer Anblick und ihre Umgangsformen ließen nichts zu wünschen übrig...   
Ein breites Lächeln erschien erneut auf Garaks Gesicht und schon viel entspannter harrte er der Dinge die da kommen sollten...  
Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, aber sie bewegte sich sicher in seinen Räumlichkeiten. Gerade so, als ob sie nicht zum ersten Male bei ihm wäre, sondern sich in seinem Schlafzimmer schon sehr zu Hause fühlen würde.  
Garak saß noch immer auf der Bettkante, als sie sich ebenfalls auf das Bett setzte: Im Schneidersitz und bequem in die Mitte.  
  
„Sagen Sie, benötigen Sie nicht irgendwelche Artefakte für Ihr Ritual? Kerzen? Statuen? Rauch oder exotische Kräuter?"  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
„Alles, was ich brauche, sind meine Hände und Ruhe." Das klang sehr bestimmt.  
Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, aber seine Intuition sagte ihm, daß es angebrachter war, zu schweigen – auch wenn er sicher jede Menge seiner bekannt kurzweiligen Kommentare parat gehabt hätte. Lt. Telh griff noch einem Kissen und legte es neben sich. Wortlos klopfte sie leicht darauf und Garak verstand: Er streckte sich aus und bettete seinen Kopf auf dem bereitgelegten Kissen.  
Jetzt konnte er sie gut von unten herauf beobachten und er hatte keine Scheu, es auch zu tun – Zu interessant war, was sie tat.  
Sie hob ihre Hände und streckte die Handflächen zur Decke. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und als sie ihre Stimme hob, hatte es für ihn den Anschein, als wäre sie kräftiger und tiefer geworden.  
„Ich bin Lenia von Tangrim.   
Ich öffne mich dem Universum.   
Ich will sehen!   
Gib mir die Kraft,   
damit meine Augen sich öffnen   
und mein Leben erfüllt sei.   
Das Universum erschließt sich mir   
in kleinen Schritten..."  
  
Was folgte, waren Worte in einer Sprache, die Garaks Universaltranslator nicht übersetzte.  
Langsam senkte sie ihre Arme und zu seiner Überraschung erkannte der Cardassianer, daß sich die vormals blaßvioletten Male veränderten. Sie leuchteten jetzt tiefdunkel aber das Bemerkenswerteste waren die rankenartigen, violett irisierenden Bahnen, die sich nach und nach über ihre Hände ausbreiteten. Besonders die Fingerspitzen waren bald bedeckt und Garak fragte sich, ob sich das wohl heiß anfühlen würde, wenn es seine Haut berührte. Doch dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Worte, denn inzwischen war sie wieder zum Föderationsstandard zurückgekehrt. Und nun sprach sie ihn direkt an:   
  
„Nun sei bereit! Elim Garak vom Volk der Cardassianer.   
Du sollst der erste sein, den ich sehe, du sollst den Weg bereiten,   
um andere deiner Art sehen zu können.   
Ich will dich erkennen,   
mit der Energie, die mir das Universum verliehen hat,   
so wie es meine Mutter und meine Ahnen getan haben,   
so wie es die große Ordnung vorsieht.   
Habe keine Furcht, Elim Garak, denn ich tue dir kein Leid an.   
Begib dich in meine Hände, es soll dein Schaden nicht sein.   
Du bist es: Der erste Cardassianer."  
  
Lenia stimmte eine Art unaufdringlichen, leisen Singsang an und er versuchte einige Zeit vergeblich, einzelne Worte zu verstehen, aber merkwürdigerweise konnte er sich schon bald nicht mehr konzentrieren, sondern versank in eine Art angenehmen Dämmerzustand.  
Ein letzter klarer Gedanke ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er es so einfach zulassen konnte, die Kontrolle über diese Situation loszulassen, aber er fühlte sich so angenehm. So sicher und geborgen – er verbannte jeden störenden Gedanken aus seinem Bewußtsein und hoffte, daß ihn sein Gefühl nicht trog...  
  
* * * 


	4. 4

Garak öffnete die Augen.  
Im ersten Moment noch ein wenig orientierungslos, fragte er sich ein wenig enttäuscht, ob das schon alles gewesen war. Er konnte sich an rein gar nichts erinnern und schon gar nicht an ein spezielles Erlebnis mit der entzückenden Lenia von Tangrim...  
Er war nach wie vor in seinem Quartier, was er beruhigt zur Kenntnis nahm und machte nun Anstalten, sich aufzurichten.  
Er war überrascht, als er bemerkte, daß sie noch immer da war. Die geheimnisvolle Frau saß auf seinem Bett und blickte ihn an. Ihre violetten Augen schienen von innen heraus zu strahlen und der Cardassianer konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht wenden.   
Konnte sie ihn sehen?   
  
Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und sie wich nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück, sondern ließ es geschehen, daß er ihre Wange berührte. Er setzte sich auf, so daß er ihr noch näher war.   
Sie sprach nicht, aber ihre Blicke schienen sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Hals und als er den Knoten spürte, der ihre glänzenden Haare fest im Nacken zusammenhielt, benötigte er nur einen Augenblick, und er hatte die Spange, die alles befestigte, geöffnet.  
Schweres, schwarzes Haar fiel über Schultern und Rücken.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund. Gefalle ich dir? schien sie zu fragen und ebenfalls ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zog er sie an sich. Sie setzte seiner Umarmung keinen Widerstand entgegen, sondern erwiderte sie sogar. Daß in seinen Träumen anscheinend nichts passiert war, konnte er verschmerzen, aber wenn er diese Möglichkeit hier ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, würde er sich als Mann nie wieder respektvoll im Spiegel betrachten können...  
  
Doch der Cardassianer zögerte noch, die Tangrimi zu küssen. Er war fasziniert von der Wärme ihre Körpers, der sich an den seinen preßte und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, ihr zartes Gesicht zu streicheln. Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger über ihre anmutig geschwungenen Augenbrauen gleiten. Er strich über ihre hohen Wangenknochen und als er ihre vollen Lippen berührte, schloß sie die Augen. Sie wandte sich ihm noch weiter zu und nun konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen, einen zarten Kuß auf ihre bebenden Lippen zu hauchen.  
Doch das war nicht die cardassianische Art...   
Bald wurde der Kuß fordernder und fester, aber sie zog sich nicht, wie er kurz befürchtet hatte, zurück. Vielmehr schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher an sich und sie erwiderte seinen Kuß mit Leidenschaft.  
  
Schwer atmend machte er sich am Reißverschluß ihres Uniformoveralls zu schaffen und auch daran hinderte sie ihn nicht. Garak war erstaunt: Sogar in ihrer Unisex-Starfleetunterwäsche sah sie so erotisch aus, wie er selten eine Frau gesehen hatte.  
Sie war nun ihrerseits dabei, ihm seine Jacke auszuziehen. Dann drückte sie ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zurück auf sein Bett, bis er rücklings dalag. Die inzwischen in dunklem Violett glühenden Bahnen und das runde Mal auf ihrer Hand jagten angenehme Schauer über seine Haut, als sie nun begann, seinen bloßen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Er stöhnte auf, als sie die löffelförmige Erhebung berührte, die sich zwischen seinen Brustmuskeln befand. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und als sie sich wieder zu ihm beugte um ihn zu küssen, ergoß sich eine Flut von schwarzen Haaren über ihn und er vergrub seine Hände darin.  
  
Mit ihrer Zunge begann sie, die knochigen Erhebungen entlang zu fahren, die von seiner Wange zu seinem Ohr hinaufführten. Mit einer Fingerspitze berührte sie die kugeligen Knochenwülste, die ringförmig über seinen Augen verliefen und sich auf der Stirn in einer weiteren löffelförmigen Erhebung trafen.  
Das waren die sensibelsten Stellen in einem cardassianischen Gesicht und die Gefühle, die diese Berührungen hervorriefen, wurden sicher von den Energieströmen noch verstärkt, die über ihre Hände flossen und ihnen einen leichten violetten Schimmer gaben.   
Erneut stöhnte Garak auf und sie schien seine wachsende Erregung zu genießen.  
Jetzt war sie an seinem Hals angelangt und als sie in seinen linken Halsstrang biß – nur leicht, aber immer noch fest genug, um den Reiz durch die Schuppen an die Nervenbahnen zu leiten – bäumte er sich ihr entgegen.  
  
Woher wußte sie nur so gut, wie sie einen Cardassianer an den Rand des Wahnsinnes treiben konnte? Zielsicher fand sie eine seiner erogenen Zonen nach der anderen – und vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie ihn noch nicht einmal sehen können...  
Doch Garak beschloß, sich darum keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Es kam ohnehin viel zu selten vor, daß er mit einer Frau sein Bett teilte. Und wenn eine Frau dann auch noch so geheimnisvoll, exotisch und aufregend war, wie diese hier, dann durfte man sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen!  
Sie ging indes recht zielstrebig zu Werke und während sie weiter seinen Hals küßte und hin und wieder sanft mit den Zähnen bearbeitete, bewegten sich ihre sensibilisierten Hände über seinen Körper abwärts und überall, wo sie ihn berührte, begann seine Haut zu prickeln und er fühlte eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die ihm fast den Verstand vernebelte. Als sie ihm mit geübten Händen die Hose öffnete, realisierte er das gar nicht sofort – erst als sie ihm das Kleidungsstück energisch auszog, wurde ihm klar, daß es jetzt langsam ernst wurde.  
Doch sie überstürzte nichts, sondern schmiegte sich an seine Seite und bot ihm ihren Mund zum Kuß an. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und umfing sie mit seinen muskulösen Armen, während ihre Lippen sich fanden. Sie berührte jetzt seinen Hals mit ihren Händen und auch das löste erstaunliche Gefühle in dem Cardassianer aus.   
Das war bei Weitem der beste Sex, an den er sich seit Langem erinnern konnte!   
Zu dieser Feststellung kam er, obwohl eigentlich noch gar nichts passiert war...  
  
Garak bemühte sich, auch ihr die gebührende Zärtlichkeit zukommen zu lassen, doch ihr schien es wichtiger zu sein, ihm Genuß zu verschaffen, weshalb er sich vornahm, sich ihr später zu widmen und im Augenblick ganz einfach zu genießen und sich von ihren Berührungen forttragen zu lassen.   
Doch schließlich kam auch für ihn die Gelegenheit, etwas von der erregenden Zärtlichkeit an sie zurückzugeben.  
Sie trug noch immer die graue Unterwäsche der Starfleetoffiziere, aber sie hatte keinen Einwand, als er ihr das Hemd über den Kopf streifte.   
Es tat ihm so gut, ihre heiße Haut an seiner zu fühlen. Ihre Küsse waren leidenschaftlich und sie schien nicht genug von seinen Zärtlichkeiten bekommen zu können. Sie brauchten keine Worte zu verlieren und dafür war er dankbar, denn er spürte, daß jedes Wort den Zauber zerstören würde, der momentan in der Luft lag.  
Sie wollte das Gleiche wie er, das nahm er zumindest an, denn schließlich kannte er sie eigentlich nicht gut genug, um über ihre Motive zu entscheiden. Er jedenfalls nahm diese willkommene Gelegenheit war, seiner Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Die Kälte, das grelle Licht auf der Station, die feindseligen Bajoraner, das Mißtrauen, der Haß der ihm tagtäglich entgegen schlug wie ein Welle kalten fauligen Wassers, während er in seinem Geschäft niedere Arbeiten verrichtete, die einem Mann mit seinem Talenten niemals gerecht wurden...   
All konnte er in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Alles was zählte, war ihr heißer, vor Erregung bebender Körper neben sich, unter sich.  
Ihm war egal, daß sie morgen schon wieder ihr Föderationsschiff besteigen und fortfliegen würde. Vielleicht war das sogar besser so. Er war nicht bereit, sein Leben mit jemandem zu teilen und der Gedanke, daß sie solche Erfahrungen mit fast jedem machen konnte, den sie in dieses merkwürdige Ritual einbezog, weckte sogar leise Eifersucht in ihm.  
Überhaupt: das Ritual... Konnte sie ihn inzwischen sehen? Das zu überprüfen war im Moment nicht einfach, denn sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, während sie sich küßten. Ihre Hände schienen noch immer zu glühen, aber es sah nicht gefährlich aus, sondern im Gegenteil eigentlich sehr hübsch und ästhetisch. Die glühenden Bahnen erinnerten Garak an Bilder von Blitzen, die er einmal gesehen hatte und die violette Farbe gab dem Geschehen einen ganz besonderen Schimmer.  
  
Wie lange war es her, daß er einer Frau so nahe kommen durfte... Seine Lust mit jemandem zu teilen, war das Letzte, woran er in seinem Exil denken konnte – aber heute... heute hatte nichts anderes Bedeutung, als er und sie gemeinsam in diesem Zimmer in diesem Bett. Und für diese Erfahrung würde er ihr für immer dankbar sein.  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und als hätte sie ihn gespürt, öffnete sie in diesem Augenblick ihre unglaublichen Augen und blickte ihn an.   
Das erste Mal, seit er sie kannte, spürte er, daß sie ihn sehen konnte. Ihr Blick traf den seinen genau und sie lächelte. Ohne daß ein einziges Wort gewechselt wurde, verstanden sie sich. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen und sie mußte keine Antwort geben.   
  
Sie umfing ihm mit zärtlichen Armen, schloß ihn in ihre leidenschaftliche Umarmung und er küßte ihre bebenden Lippen. Ihre Hände berührten seinen Hals und ein Erregungsschauer fuhr durch den Cardassianer. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.  
Sie dehnte sich, machte sich lang und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Anblick ihres so exponierten Halses brachte ihn dazu, seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge zu vergraben und sanft in weiche weiße Haut zu beißen, allerdings achtete er genau darauf, daß aus dem Spiel kein ernst wurde, er sie also nicht verletzte. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen und kreuzte ihre Beine auf seinem Rücken. Er knabberte weiter an ihrem Hals und sie gab leise Töne des Wohlgefallens von sich.  
Immer wieder hielt er inne und genoß es, seine Blicke mit ihren verschmelzen zu lassen. Das glühende Violett brannte sich in sein Gehirn und er wußte, daß er dieses Erlebnis wahrscheinlich nie vergessen würde.  
  
Er genoß die elektrisierenden Impulse, die von ihren liebkosenden Händen ausgingen, die ihn an Hals, Rücken und im Gesicht berührten.  
Ihr schwarzes Haar flutete über das Bett und jede ihrer Bewegungen verstärkte den Eindruck eines wogenden, schwarzen Meeres.  
  
Er wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, aber schließlich war der Moment gekommen, an dem es nicht mehr möglich war, zu stoppen und wenige Augenblicke später löste sich alle Spannung wie in einem tosenden Lichterstrudel.   
  
* * * 


	5. 5

„Garak..." Er wurde sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt und schließlich drang wieder ihre Stimme in sein Bewußtsein als sie - diesmal vertraulicher - fragte: „Elim?"  
Elim Garak öffnete langsam die Augen einen Spalt breit.  
Er schien aus einer weit entfernten Welt zurück in sein Exilquartier auf Deep Space Nine zu kommen und es widerstrebte ihm sichtlich, sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, daß dieses Erlebnis, das jetzt langsam wieder in seine Erinnerung, in sein Bewußtsein schlich, schon zu Ende sein sollte.  
Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?   
  
Mit halb geschlossenen Augen langte er in die Richtung, aus der Lenias Stimme gekommen war. Er wollte sie wieder spüren.  
Aber die junge Frau entzog sich ihm und verwirrt öffnete der Cardassianer seine Augen ganz und gar.  
Er war noch immer in seinem Quartier, lag in seinem Bett und auch sie war ganz offensichtlich noch da...  
Doch warum trug sie schon wieder ihre Uniform? Er konnte unmöglich so lange und fest geschlafen haben, daß er nicht gehört haben sollte, wie sie aufgestanden war, sein Badezimmer aufgesucht und sich angezogen hatte... Oder doch?  
  
Er war eine äußerst feinsinnige Person und er wußte, daß ihn normalerweise jedes kleinste Geräusch aus dem Schlaf riß – Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die er während seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit beim Obsidianischen Orden kultiviert hatte.  
Instinktiv wollte er seine Decke über sich ziehen, denn es schien ihm unschicklich, mit einem vollständig angekleideten Offizier der Sternenflotte in einem Raum zu sein, ohne seine Blöße wenigstens mit einer Bettdecke zu bedecken – Auch wenn er vor kurzem noch wilden und erfüllenden Sex mit diesem Offizier gehabt hatte...  
Zu seinem grenzenlosen Staunen fand sich Garak vollständig bekleidet.  
Er fuhr auf und sprang von seinem Bett, auf dessen Kante sie noch immer saß.  
  
„Was..." war das einzige, was er herausbrachte.  
Sie stand auf.  
Sie blickte ihn an. Sehen konnte sie ihn also wirklich, aber was – bei den Göttern – war hier passiert.  
  
„Mr. Garak. Sind Sie in Ordnung?" fragte sie und machte einen unbestimmten Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Cardassianer wich zurück und sie zögerte, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun.  
  
„Was ist hier geschehen?" Seine Stimme war schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
„Können Sie sich wirklich nicht erinnern?" entgegnete sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Das Ritual..."  
  
„Verdammt, natürlich erinnere ich mich. An jede Einzelheit erinnere ich mich! Und deshalb frage ich Sie, warum Sie plötzlich wieder so förmlich sind und nicht mit mir in diesem Bett liegen, wo Sie eigentlich jetzt hingehörten!"  
Sie errötete doch tatsächlich unter seinen deutlichen Worten.  
  
„Sie erinnern sich also wirklich nicht mehr an das, was ich Ihnen vor dem Ritual gesagt habe?"  
  
„Ich weiß noch jedes einzelne Wort! Aber ich bitte Sie... Ich hatte keine Phantasien, ich hatte wirklichen, realen Sex mit Ihnen!"   
  
„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen..." unsicher räusperte sie sich. „Ich... ich habe alles ebenso gefühlt, wie Sie... Aber Garak... Elim! Das war nicht wirklich!"  
Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.  
  
„Sie lügen!"  
  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht."  
Die Scham kroch an seinem Rückgrat hinauf und sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht bekam einen bestürzten Ausdruck, als er erkannte, daß sie offensichtlich die Wahrheit sprach.   
Er hatte sich täuschen lassen!  
  
„Hinaus!" Schnappte er und seine blauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn!  
  
„Aber..." ihre Stimme war schwach, als sie versuchte zu widersprechen.  
  
„Machen Sie, daß Sie hinaus kommen! Ich will Sie nie wieder sehen!" Er drehte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu – das konnte sie ja jetzt sehen – dachte er bitter und sie tat mit hängendem Kopf, was er befohlen hatte.   
  
* * * 


	6. 6

Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er seinen Laden an diesem Tag öffnen sollte.   
Aber schließlich hatte er die klaustrophobische Enge seines Quartiers nicht mehr ausgehalten und war doch – nach einer schlaflosen Nacht – zur üblichen Zeit aufgestanden und war in sein Geschäft gegangen.  
  
Während er an einem Kleidungsstück nähte, schweiften seine Gedanken schnell ab. Das hatte er erwartet, war doch die eintönige Arbeit eines Schneiders geradezu prädestiniert für verworrene Gedankengänge.   
Garak kämpfte vergeblich gegen die Erinnerung. Es war so real gewesen. So richtig... Der Cardassianer schnaubte mißbilligend.   
War das alles, was ihn in seinem Leben noch erwartete? War es schon so weit mit ihm gekommen, daß seine einzigen Höhepunkte Phantasiegebilde und Hirngespinste waren? Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Sein erbärmliches Liebesleben der letzten Jahre lief vor seinem Auge ab und er wandte sich resigniert einer weiteren Naht zu, die gezogen werden mußte – und er gedachte, tadellose Arbeit abzuliefern, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war, auch wenn ihm das Schneiderhandwerk heute so wenig bedeutete, wie schon lange nicht mehr...  
Garak gab sich einen Ruck!   
Schließlich war doch gar nichts passiert...   
  
Falsch!   
  
In Wahrheit war unendlich viel passiert, nur leider nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte und Garak war in solchen Dingen ein schlechter Verlierer. Er war es gewohnt, daß die Dinge sich nach seinen Wünschen entwickelten. Er grinste bitter. Sah man einmal von einigen unbedeutenden Dingen in seinem Leben ab, die ganz und gar nicht nach seiner Planung gelaufen waren – Nun die letzte Nacht konnte man unbedenklich auf diese Liste setzen...  
Als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete, mußte er gar nicht aufblicken.  
Er wußte, daß sie es war.  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen?" fauchte er sie an, ohne sie überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Fast schüchtern blieb sie unentschlossen nahe bei der Tür stehen und schwieg. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht schon gestern deutlich genug gesagt, daß ich Sie nie wieder sehen will?" Kaltes Eis schien in seiner Stimme zu klirren – das selbe Eis, das in seinen Augen blitzte.  
  
„Garak bitte!" verlegen rang sie ihre Hände, deren ungewöhnliche Male jetzt wieder so unauffällig waren, wie gestern, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Auch ihre Augen glommen jetzt nicht mehr, wie in seiner Erinnerung, aber es war unbestreitbar: Sie konnte ihn sehen.  
Er wollte nicht hören, was auch immer sie ihm sagen wollte. Er wollte sie auch nicht ansehen, denn ihr Anblick schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, so schmerzte ihn die Erinnerung, die angeblich nur seiner Phantasie entsprungen sein sollte...  
  
„Gehen Sie! Sie haben mich genug verhöhnt!" preßte er hervor.  
Doch sie schien Mut zu fassen und mit erstaunlich fester Stimme sagte sie:  
  
„Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Wenn ich gewußt hätte, was dieses Ritual in Ihnen auslösen würde... Ich hätte Sie nie darum gebeten! Bitte hören Sie mich an! Ich werde die Station bald verlassen und ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich Sie nie wieder belästigen werde, wenn Sie mir einen Augenblick zuhören."  
  
„Fassen Sie sich kurz! Ich habe zu tun!"  
  
„Also gut." Sie trat nun doch weiter in den Laden und auf Garak zu, der sie schweigend anblickte und sich nicht die Mühe machte, ihr einen Stuhl anzubieten, obwohl es in seinem Geschäft sicher genug Sitzmöglichkeiten gab.  
Sie blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Ich habe noch nie von einer Person gehört, die so intensiv auf das Ritual reagiert hat. Ich kann nachvollziehen, daß Sie Ihre Phantasien für real gehalten haben..." sie senkte beschämt den Kopf.   
„Und ich habe auch meinen Teil dazu beigetragen, daß es soweit gekommen ist."  
  
„Sie wissen, was ich erlebt habe?" fragte er und ärgerte sich im selben Moment. Er hatte sich nicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln lassen wollen – Diese Föderationscounselor waren allesamt mit Vorsicht zu genießen!  
Doch sie zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, sondern nickte nur ernsthaft.  
  
„Ich habe Ihr Erlebnis geteilt, denn ich habe es mit meinen latent-telepathischen Fähigkeiten erst möglich gemacht. Ich war sozusagen der Verstärker für Ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte." Einen Moment schwieg sie, bevor sie leise zufügte: „Es war das erste Mal, daß ich eine solch starke Reaktion ausgelöst habe – auch ich bin verwirrt"  
  
„Aber es war so real..."  
  
„Ja, das schien es in der Tat zu sein..."  
Überrascht ließ er sein Werkstück sinken, das er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte und sah sie an. Ihre Wangen glühten und sie konnte seinem Blick vor Verlegenheit nicht standhalten.  
  
„Sie haben also wirklich..." hob er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte.  
  
„Ich hätte das Ritual unterbrechen sollen, als ich bemerkte, wie stark Sie auf meine Berührungen reagieren. Mr. Garak, ich habe in Sie gesehen..."  
  
„Und? Was haben Sie gesehen?" wollte er mit einem nur scheinbar amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck wissen und auch der Zynismus in seiner Stimme klang nicht ganz so glaubwürdig, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.   
Jetzt blickte sie doch auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Ihre Wut. Ihr Mißtrauen. Ihre Sehnsucht. Ihre Einsamkeit Es gibt wirklich dunkle Bereiche in Ihrer Seele, Garak..."  
  
„Was gab Ihnen das Recht, in meinem Bewußtsein herumzustochern, Junior-Counselor Telh?"  
  
„Es geschah nicht absichtlich, sondern es ist ein Nebeneffekt des Rituals. Ich werde niemandem jemals davon erzählen!"  
  
„Nun, wenn Sie wirklich meine dunkle Seele gesehen haben, dann wissen Sie auch, daß das besser für Ihre Gesundheit wäre, diesen Vorfall so schnell, wie möglich zu vergessen..." der drohende Unterton war nicht zu überhören, aber sie hatte dafür nur ein schmales Lächeln übrig.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir drohen?" fragte sie überaus sanft und er ärgerte sich, daß er sich so hatte gehen lassen, daß seine Gefühle für einen Augenblick seine Worte diktiert hatte. Er war tatsächlich verwirrt und ihre Anwesenheit so nah bei ihm machte die Sache zu seinem eigenen Mißfallen auch nicht besser.  
  
„Ach, Ms. Telh... was soll dieses Geplänkel?" langsam wurde Garak ungeduldig und er machte keinen Hehl daraus.  
  
„Ich dachte, Sie wollen vielleicht wissen, was wirklich geschehen ist."  
  
„Nein danke, ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran!"  
  
„Damit sie sich nicht die Illusion einer erfüllten Liebesnacht zerstören? Oh ich weiß, daß es auf diesem Gebiet bei Ihnen momentan nicht sonderlich gut bestellt ist..." auch sie konnte schnippisch sein, wenn es sein mußte.  
  
„Ich glaube, daß wir dieses unsinnige Gespräch beenden sollten, bevor ich mich gezwungen sehe, wirklich unhöflich zu werden! Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mein bescheidenes Geschäft jetzt verlassen würden!"  
  
„Ich bin weder hierher gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu streiten, noch um Sie zu verletzen. Ich war nur der Meinung, daß wir vor meiner Abreise noch etwas zu besprechen hätten. Garak! Wir beide sind erwachsen und ich hatte gehofft, daß wir noch einmal vernünftig miteinander reden könnten."  
  
„Ich fürchte, ich muß Ihnen diese Hoffnung leider zerstören. Es gibt nichts mehr zwischen uns zu sagen! Sie haben anscheinend alle Informationen, die Sie brauchten – unser Deal ist beendet und ich hoffe, daß ich nie wieder mit einem Mitglied Ihrer Spezies konfrontiert werde!"  
  
„Wenn Sie wirklich so darüber denken, dann ist wohl wirklich besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe! Ich wünsche Ihnen ein gutes Leben Mr. Garak. Und ich hoffe, daß dieses Leben eines Tages wieder in geregelten Bahnen verläuft, so daß eine einfache Phantasie Sie nicht mehr derart verwirren kann! Guten Tag!"  
Sie bemühte sich sichtlich, die Fassung zu bewahren. Brüsk drehte sie sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Schneiderei.  
  
* * * 


	7. 7

Er schleuderte das Kleidungsstück, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, ungeduldig quer über den Tisch und begann, leise fluchend, auf und ab zu gehen.  
Es war kaum zehn Minuten her, daß sie sein Geschäft verlassen hatte und als er ihr nachgeblickt hatte, hatte sich ein schales Gefühl in ihm breit gemacht.  
Garak war sich nicht sicher, was er eigentlich wollte und weshalb er so aufgebracht war. Verletzter Stolz? Verunsicherung? Seine eigene Eitelkeit? Ärger darüber, daß sie es fertig gebracht hatte, die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen?  
  
Warum war er nur so verärgert? Was war nur in ihn gefahren?   
Er kam schließlich widerwillig zu der Erkenntnis, daß er mit seinem Verhalten nur sich selbst schadete. Er sollte besser über den Ereignissen stehen und versuchen, sich an die schönen Dinge zu erinnern.  
Er mußte leise lächeln und plötzlich verflog all sein Ärger und er begann zu bedauern, daß er sie hinausgejagt hatte.  
Er konnte sie nicht so gehen lassen, das wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick klar. Nicht nur, daß sie ein völlig falsches Bild von den Cardassianern bekommen würde, nein, ihm ging es fast ebenso sehr darum, daß es sein Bild war, daß sich ihr jetzt verzerrt darstellte.  
Garak entschied plötzlich, daß er sie noch einmal sehen mußte. Er trat an sein Computerterminal und mit ein paar Codes - von denen Odo sicher gerne gewußt hätte, woher Garak sie hatte - hatte er sich Zugang zum Computer der Ops verschafft und rief sich den Dockingplan der USS-Galen auf.  
Es war ein langer Weg zum Andockplatz des Forschungsschiffes und er mußte sich beeilen, denn das Schiff würde in einer knappen halben Stunde die Station verlassen.  
Garak verließ umgehend sein Geschäft und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
* * * 


	8. 8

Er mußte sie nicht lange suchen.  
Sie stand an einem der Souvenirstände auf der Promenade und befühlte einige Gegenstände, die ihr von der bajoranischen Verkäuferin geduldig erklärt wurden. In der anderen Hand hielt Lenia ein Glop am Stiel und Garak mußte lächeln, als er es sah. Diese bajoranische Leckerei schien nicht nur bei Kindern hoch im Kurs zu stehen.  
Sie war allein und entschied sich in diesem Moment für eines der Souvenirs und ließ sich die Credits abbuchen.  
  
„Counselor!" Sie schien kaum überrascht zu sein, als sie seine Stimme erkannte und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.  
  
„Ja bitte? Haben Sie noch eine Unhöflichkeit vergessen, die Sie mir um die Ohren schlagen wollen, bevor ich die Station verlasse?" fragte sie kalt. Sie wollte es ihm anscheinend nicht zu leicht machen...  
  
„Ich muß mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Gewähren Sie mir einen Augenblick?" Sein gesamtes Auftreten drückte sein Bedauern für sein vorheriges Verhalten aus.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und blickte ihn forschend an. Dann lächelte sie, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah.  
  
„Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie mich zur Luftschleuse begleiten."  
Er deutete lächelnd eine kleine Verbeugung an und bot ihr seinen Arm  
  
„Sie waren recht schnell bereit, noch einmal mit mir zu sprechen..." sagte er leichthin, während sie langsam die Promenade verließen, auf dem Weg zum Andockring.  
  
„Nun ja, das war es schließlich, was ich wollte, als ich vorhin in Ihr Geschäft kam..."  
  
„Ich war unhöflich..."  
  
„In der Tat, das waren Sie..."  
  
„Dafür möchte ich Sie noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten. Es ist normalerweise nicht meine Art, junge Damen so zu behandeln..."  
  
„Das weiß ich, Garak. Sie waren verwirrt." Er hätte etwas dazu sagen können, verkniff sich aber den Kommentar, daß schließlich sie diese Verwirrung verursacht hatte.  
Inzwischen hatte sie das Glop aufgegessen und nachdem sie einen Moment über bajoranische Süßigkeiten gesprochen hatten, bemerkte er scheinbar nur nebenbei:   
  
„Also, Sie schulden mir noch eine Erklärung!"  
Erstaunt blickte sie an ihm hinauf. Sie durchschaute den Cardassianer schnell, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, ihn noch einen Augenblick auf die Folter zu spannen.  
  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
  
„Was wirklich passiert ist..." er erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.  
  
„Nun ja, während ich die Formeln sprach, wurden Sie schläfrig. Jeder wird schläfrig, das ist der Sinn dieses Teils des Rituals. Wir studieren diese Worte so lange, bis sie genau diese Wirkung haben. Sie waren entspannt und ruhig, während ich mich in die Lage versetzte, das Ritual weiter durchzuführen."  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit?" Garak hatte beschlossen, es jetzt ganz genau wissen zu wollen.  
  
„Durch eine spezielle Meditation öffne ich meinen Geist. Die Male an meinen Händen beginnen zu leuchten und die Sensitivität erhöht sich drastisch. Aus den Malen winden sich leuchtende Energiebahnen über Hände und Finger."  
  
„Diese Bahnen an Ihren Händen... Sie sehen aus wie winzige verzweigte Blitze bei einem Gewitter, habe ich Recht?"  
Sie nickte, als wäre es ganz normal, daß er dieses Detail kannte.  
  
„In ihnen stecken alle meine Kräfte. Meine Sensitivität und meine Fähigkeit unsere Seelen verschmelzen zu lassen."  
  
„Was passierte dann?"  
  
„Ich berührte Ihr Gesicht und vor meinem inneren Auge formte sich ein Bild."  
  
„Wie lange hat das Ganze gedauert?"  
Sie zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen. Vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht auch drei."  
  
„Und Sie haben wirklich nur mein Gesicht berührt?" fragte er mißtrauisch, obwohl eigentlich der tadellose Zustand ihrer beider Kleidung beim Aufwachen nach dem Ritual Antwort genug war.  
  
„Ihr Gesicht und den Teil des Halses, der nicht von Ihrer Kleidung bedeckt war. Diese..." sie zögerte, bevor sie weiter sprach, „... Schuppen an Ihrem Hals. Und all diese Erhebungen in Ihrem Gesicht... sie sind sehr empfindlich, habe ich Recht?"  
  
„Es sind..." auch er überlegte sich sehr genau, was er ihr antworten sollte, „... erogene Zonen, meine Liebe."  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ich dachte mir schon etwas in der Art."  
  
„Ist es ein Problem, daß ich Ihnen das nicht vorher gesagt habe?"  
  
„Sagen Sie es mir!"  
  
„Sie sind eine clevere, kleine Counselor..." neckte er sie und ein Strahlen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich bin sehr erleichtert, daß Sie nun doch entschieden haben, nicht mehr wütend auf mich zu sein..." bemerkte sie und er lachte.  
  
„Was macht Sie so sicher?" so leicht konnte er es schließlich nicht zugeben.  
  
„Leugnen ist zwecklos, Mr. Garak!" sagte sie scherzhaft, blieb dann aber, plötzlich ernst geworden, mitten im halbdunklen Gang des Andockringes stehen, wandte sich dem Cardassianer zu und faßte ihn an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen. Er wich nicht zurück, sondern blickte fasziniert in ihre unglaublichen Augen.   
Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder zurück und plötzlich zählte es nicht mehr, ob es nun ein wirkliches Erlebnis, oder ein Produkt seiner Phantasie war. Es reichte Garak auf einmal, daß er diese Erinnerung mit ihr teilte und lächelnd berührte er ihre Wange.  
  
„Nein, Lenia, ich bin nicht mehr wütend. Ich glaube, ich müßte mich vielmehr bei Ihnen bedanken... Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis... Es war wunderschön und ich beneide jeden Mann, das Vergnügen hat, wirklich mit Ihnen das Bett zu teilen."  
  
„Meinen Sie, das wäre dann so, wie in Ihrer Phantasie?" Sie standen nun sehr dicht beieinander und er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers durch die Uniform spüren. Spielte sie mit ihm, oder tat sie ihm das aus Naivität an, fragte er sich. Doch dann seufzte sie leise und sprach denn fast unhörbar weiter: „Wenn ich nur etwas mehr Zeit hätte, könnten wir das feststellen..."   
  
„Was?" Überrascht blickte er sie an und sie erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick.  
  
„Elim, ich meine es ernst."  
  
„Hast du diese Gefühle jedesmal, wenn du dieses Ritual mit jemandem vollzogen hast, der zu den 60% gehört, die darauf... auf diese besondere Art reagieren?" etwas hilflos lachte er leise auf.  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
  
„Noch nie... Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Tangrimi, daß über das Ritual hinaus keinerlei persönliche Beziehungen zwischen den beiden teilnehmenden Personen entstehen dürfen. Normalerweise habe ich dieses Bedürfnis auch gar nicht..."  
Sie hätte unmöglich noch näher vor ihm stehen können.  
  
„Aber warum ich? Was ist geschehen? Was war bei uns anders?"  
  
„Du warst anders. Du hast mich nicht vergessen. Selbst in deinen Phantasien hast du nicht vergessen, auch mir Genuß zu verschaffen. Ich wünschte wirklich, dieses Erlebnis wäre real gewesen. Außerdem..." sie zögerte und warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Ich sagte schon: Ich habe tief in dich geblickt..." sie lächelte und fuhr mit dem rechten Zeigefinger leicht die kugelförmigen Erhebungen über seinem linken Auge nach. „Oh, ich meine nicht die vielen dunklen Bereiche deiner Seele... Da ist noch ein anderer Elim Garak und der ist zärtlich und sehnt sich nach Liebe – Und nach seiner Heimat..."  
Er konnte nichts erwidern, sondern sah ihr nur in die Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten.   
Plötzlich erklang eine scharfe Stimme aus den stationsweiten Lautsprechern und der Zauber des Augenblicks war gebrochen. Garak wußte nicht, ob er Major Kira böse oder dankbar dafür sein sollte, daß sie ohne ihr Wissen das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Lenia unterbrochen hatte.  
  
„Besatzung der USS-Galen: Noch 10 Minuten bis zum Ablegen. Alle Besatzungsmitglieder der USS-Galen begeben sich unverzüglich an Luftschleuse 3! Dies ist der letzte Aufruf vor dem Ablegen. Ich wiederhole..."   
Bedauernd sah sie ihn an. „Wir werden keine Zeit mehr haben, weiter über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Aber das ist egal. Ich bin froh, daß wir noch einmal miteinander geredet haben."  
  
„Nun Lenia Pron Telh von Tangrim... dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen. Wirst du irgendwann noch einmal nach DS9 kommen?"  
  
„Das wäre sicher verlockend, aber ich glaube, das ist keine besonders gute Idee."  
  
„Die ungeschriebenen Gesetze, ich verstehe..."  
  
„Genau. Hierher zurückkehren hieße, daß ich dieses Tabu sicher brechen würde."  
  
„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."  
Sie mußte schwer schlucken, nickte dann aber.  
  
„Ich habe noch etwas für dich."  
  
„Oh, ein Geschenk?"  
Aus der Seitentasche ihrer Uniform zog sie einen kleinen Gegenstand, nahm Garaks Hand, legte ihn hinein und schloß seine Finger darüber.  
Als er nachsah, lag ein tropfenförmiger violetter Kristall von etwa 5cm Größe in seiner Handfläche und fragend sah er sie an.  
  
„Das ist ein Tangrimkristall." Erklärte sie. „Ein äußerst seltenes Gestein, das es nur in meiner Heimat gibt. Durch ein kompliziertes Verfahren kann man Emotionen und Träume darauf konservieren Wenn du dich an das Ritual und an alles, was danach in unserem Bewußtsein geschehen ist, erinnern möchtest, dann halte ihn fest zwischen deinen Handflächen und sage leise und konzentriert meinen Namen."   
  
„Und dann?"  
  
„Der Kristall wird sich erwärmen und seine Farbe ändern..."  
  
„Das ist alles?"  
Sie lachte leise.  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Du wirst unser gemeinsames Erlebnis wieder und wieder erleben können. Aber laß dich einfach überraschen!" Sie lächelte schelmisch. „Ich habe übrigens auch so einen..."  
  
„Ich bin gespannt... Vielen Dank, kleine Counselor. Ich hätte dich aber auch so nicht vergessen..."  
Sie standen sich gegenüber und einen Augenblick sah es aus, als würden sie sich doch noch in die Arme fallen. Doch Lenia erinnerte sich, daß es höchste Zeit wurde, auf ihr Schiff zurückzukehren und so streckte sie sich noch einmal und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.   
  
„Leb wohl, Elim. Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen, auch wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen können."  
Sie löste sich von ihm und lief eilig von ihm weg. Er konnte es nicht sehen, war sich aber sicher, daß sie nun doch weinte.  
Garak schluckte.  
Sie befanden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Luftschleuse und er beobachtete von seinem Standpunkt aus, wie sie den Gang entlang auf das rote Zahnradtor zuschritt.   
Sie sah sich nicht mehr um, obwohl er darauf gehofft hatte und er stand noch immer dort, als die Luftschleuse schon lange geschlossen war und die Galen sicher inzwischen abgelegt hatte.   
Er fühlte den Tangrimkristall und ballte seine Hand einen Augenblick zur Faust, bis die geschliffenen Kanten tief in die Haut einschnitten.  
Dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Leben zwischen Schneiderhandwerk, Exil und Einsamkeit.  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
